


Stupid nicknames between us

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Español | Spanish, Ficlet, Future Fic, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Nicknames, stupid nicknames
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Es viernes en la madrugada, y no hay nada mejor que ver el partido de Green Bay vs San Francisco





	Stupid nicknames between us

—Oi, _Rainbow dash_ —grita Haizaki con pereza y sin moverse ni un ápice del sofá. Lo único que hace es disfrutar de los partidos de temporada de la NFL a pesar de la hora, es viernes en la madrugada, pero a Shougō no le importa nada que no sea ver el partido entre los _Packers_ de Green Bay y los 49’s de San Francisco mientras se atiborra de comida chatarra.

Nijimura le escucha desde la cocina, tampoco es hora para que él siga despierto, pero no tiene trabajo ese día, así que se puede dar el lujo de convivir, aunque sea un par de horas con el idiota con el que comparte piso. Y a pesar de la molestia y de los trastes que remueve con enojo (y que se escuchan hasta la sala de estar), responde: —¿Qué quieres, _Snoop Dog_?

Haizaki intenta no reír al escuchar el apodo por el que le llama, pero le es prácticamente imposible cuando sus carcajadas se escuchan por todo el edificio.

—Cállate imbécil, nos van a regañar los vecinos —regaña Shūzō aun desde la habitación de al lado, pero sin obtener realmente un resultado.

Haizaki es escandaloso por naturaleza, y parece entender solo a golpes.

—¿Cuánto más piensas seguir actuando como si fueras mi esposa? —pregunta el menor, aún entre risas que intenta callar sin éxito—. Lo que sea que estés haciendo, déjalo para la tarde y ven —sentencia Shougō—, y trae más botana. Este partido parece prometer mucho.

Nijimura decide que Haizaki tiene razón en eso de que puede lavar los trastes sucios y la estufa en la tarde —mas no en el hecho de que esté actuando como su esposa, ¿qué le ocurre a ese idiota?—, se supone que debería estar tratando de convivir con el menor (y tratar de lograr algo de acción entre ambos que no tenga que ver con Haizaki eufórico por ver a Rogers hacer un pase de Ave María); por lo que termina por salir de la cocina después de un momento preparando algo de botana para él, porque claramente ni loco va a compartir las frituras estadounidenses que Tatsuya le regaló y ha escondido con éxito de ese mono.

.

Shūzō definitivamente no entiende para nada el fútbol americano, a pesar haber vivido algunos años en Estados Unidos, ese es un deporte que sale de su capacidad de entendimiento por la cantidad de reglas y jugadas.

—No entiendo que chiste tiene ver a un grupo de hombres lanzarse por los aires solo por un balón —murmura el mayor—, explícame por lo menos que es un _primero y diez_ , porque yo no le encuentro sentido.

Haizaki suspira, y se toma su tiempo en tratar de explicar los aspectos básicos del juego con facilidad, pero le cuesta horrores darse a entender de la forma en la que le gustaría, y quiere golpearse contra la mesita de centro.

.

.

Para la hora a la que termina el partido, Nijimura se ha quedado dormido, el cansancio en su cuerpo es tanto que no aguanto ver la mitad del segundo cuarto.

Haizaki está terriblemente tentado a dejar al mayor en el sofá reclinable, pero al final decide que lo mejor es llevar al mayor hasta su habitación, pues no quiere ser el saco de boxeo de un muy molesto Shūzō.

—Oi, _Rainbow dash_ —intenta despertar a Nijimura sin éxito alguno, por lo que Shougō se ve obligado a cargar con el mayor.

.

—Hmm… —se remueve Shūzō, y parece despertar un poco—, había olvidado —el mayor bosteza largamente, y Haizaki espera no recibir alguna agresión física—...lo mucho que creciste mientras estuve en América…

Haizaki se sonroja al punto de que su cabeza podría explotar, y necesita controlar esas ideas absurdas de querer follarse a Nijimura mientras está dormido y se ve tan tranquilo.

_«Maldición, tú... Nijimura idiota...»_


End file.
